Nothing Turns Out The Way It Should
by Dark and Twisty- Grey
Summary: Meredith Grey hasn t told anyone. Nobody of the SGH knows about her secret, and she hopes nobody will ever find out. But then unexpected things happen and it all goes down the drain... Pairing: Mer/ Der, Mer/ Cris
1. 1 Prologue: Meredith POV

_Prolog: Meredith POV_

_I had not told anyone. Not anyone. Not even Cristina, even though she's my person. I do not like to talk about it. But it can not be changed. And actually, it bothers me not at all. At least it has never bothered me. But now? Now I'm a few months ago an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. And I'm not sure if I should tell someone ... Actually, I swore I would not tell anyone.  
_

_No one knows about it. I Only. And my mother. Ellis Grey. Well, now she has forgotten it, because I'm sure. She has Alzheimer's, advanced and lives in a nursing home at the end of the city._

_No one knows. And I hope it stays that way. But unfortunately it has usually no influence on it. And the sooner the truth comes to light. Usually it is shocking. And then there's Derek. Derek Shepherd. McDreamy, as Cristina calls him jokingly if we talk again about him. What happens quite often. He's just McDreamy. My McDreamy. So, no one knows about it. McDreamy certainly not._

* * *

Meredith sighed suppressed. She was with her thoughts elsewhere. Today she had a day off, that was really an absolute rarity. However, they employed something. Her past. And was not beautiful, and she did not like to think about it. There were mostly unpleasant memories. But then Meredith had managed to leave her past finally behind her. She had never given up her dream. Her dream of being a great surgeon. Just like her mother. She wanted to follow in the footsteps of Ellis Grey. But first it did not look like himself could realize this dream ...

* * *

_Flashback: Meredith, 5 years_

_It beeped. It was blinking. Everything seemed cold and sterile. The little Meredith did not know where she was. Confused, she tried to move. Effort, she turned her head to the side, saw a screen with such funny sequences out also piepte this apparatus all the time. She raised her head. Cable frustration. In addition, this movement alone was exhausting, so they let himself sink back exhausted in that pillow. She tried to deep to force air into their lungs, but it was not so easy. Again she tried. Meredith swallowed, her throat was dry and besides, she had no idea where she was. Meredith raised her hand up, she saw a cannula. She knew how these things were called, they were given by patients in hospital medicine. At that moment, she knew where she was. The hospital. She was in the hospital. But why?_

_"Hey." Meredith croaked helplessly._

_No one heard her._

_Again she tried to make itself felt._

_This time she heard the doctor, who was standing a few feet away from her. He came up to her and said, surprised. "Sister, it can beep anymore Dr. Grey, her daughter woke up." He called to a nurse who was standing nearby. Meredith closed her eyes, she was tired._

_"Meredith?"_

_The little girl blinked her eyes closed again. Trembling, she took a breath. Her heart was beating wildly and she felt something like ascend shortness of breath in itself. Frantically struggling small-Meredith for air. The doctor who had spoken to her, saw her efforts and pressed a button. "Help." Meredith managed to say._

_"Breathe okay? Calm down, breathe, it will be equal better.", The doctor tried to reassure her, but Meredith did not seem to hear. She ran to blue sheer effort. She had a hypoxic seizure. Lack of oxygen. Central cyanosis. But the worst was the shortness of breath and fainting feeling her heart would jump right out of her chest ..._

_Flashback end_


	2. Chapter 1: Truth Catches You

Chapter 1: Truth Catches You

Meredith grabbed a folder that she had found in a closet. It has her name on it. Swallowing, she looked closely at him, the folder was extremely bulky and heavy. Why was it because her name? Meredith did not know, but she hat an idea what it could be. Her look slid to the scar on her chest. Median Sternotomy. There were six inches and there was no thin line, but clearly visible.

Meredith knows, without the surgery she would not have survived, but the scar was very noticeable. That Derek didn´t noticed is kind of a miracle. "Meredith?" A voice came from below and a door slammed. Meredith quickly put the ultrasound image away that she just held in the hand and hid it under a medical reference book that lays on her bedside table.

This was no baby ultrasound image. It was a picture of Meredith's heart at the age of three days. "Meredith." Someone shouted again, Meredith now recognized Derek's voice and stood up quickly, shoved the folder back far back in the closet, while Derek came up the stairs.

Meredith ran towards him, smiling.

"Hey, Mer." Derek Meredith greeted with a kiss. "And, where there interesting operations?" Meredith wanted to know next. Derek tilted his head, looked at her with the McDreamy- look and smiled. "Yes." He said slowly. "It was really an exciting surgery."

Meredith looked at Derek with shining eyes. "Go on, tell me." She told him. However, Derek just smiled and grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her to him. "What is?" Meredith asked, confused. "Come here.", Derek said only.

Hesitantly, followed Meredith his 'statement' and lay down beside him on the bed.

For a moment she saw both just, then Meredith could no longer restrain himself. She just had to kiss Derek. Derek returned the kiss. After einger while Meredith broke away from him and said. "What was that now for an operation that you performed today?" "Oh, yeah, it was a removal of the tumor and the tumor was located in an dangerous area of the brain. One false cut and the patient would have been dead or paralyzed." Derek began to talk.

Meredith listened to him, jealous. "And just today I had my day off." Meredith laughed and kissed Derek again. And shortly after the two had sex.

* * *

_Meredith, 5 years:_

_Meredith always got heavy air. She was held a an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and the doctor said to a nurse, "she Get Dr. Ellis Grey forth immediately." "Immediately, Dr. Greeves.", This quickly replied and left the room to fetch Ellis Grey. "I need a portable ultrasound, and do it now." He shouted shortly after._

_The monitor began aubzugeben a sharp tone, and the heart rate accelerated sharply. Meredith'Augen were half closed, her breathing was shallow and accelerated. The oxygen saturation had slipped. Finally the nurse brought a portable sound machine._

_He began to sound the heart and finally he knew what was going on: a narrowing of the right ventricular outflow tract (right ventricular outflow tract obstruction), which often occurs in children with Taussig-Bing anomaly corrected._

_"Damn." Murmured the doctor, "We have to operate a second time."_

_Meanwhile, Ellis had arrived, she had hastened after all, they had to leave the Seattle Grace Hospital through the city to the Seattle Presbyterian._

_"Do you know now, what's wrong? Have you a diagnosis?" She asked excitedly._

_"Yes, Dr. Grey. Daughter has yet had surgery. Has a narrowing of the right ventricular Ausstraktes.'m Sorry." Ellis looked at him briefly, then asked, "When?" "We will operate vorraussichtlich tomorrow." The doctor explained quickly. Ellis took a deep breath and then sat down beside her daughter to bed._

_It was not easy to be a surgeon and at the same time care of a child that also still has a heart defect. "But we are already creating." She whispered to her sleeping daughter on ..._

_Flashback end_

* * *

The next morning, Meredith woke up early. Izzie and George were still asleep, and Derek was still beside her and slept. Meredith had to work in the hospital today, today Meredith was on Dr. Bailey´s service and Dr. Bailey didn´t likes being late. "Meredith?" Derek asked sleepily, after he woke up and sat upright in bed when he heard a loud crash and then heard a loud cursing.

* * *

Meredith leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She felt a little dizzy. And a little trouble breathing. Damn it. She took a deep breath and then slowly stood up. This can´t be true. It cannot happen now.  
Meredith sighed in desperation.

Then she heard Derek yelling her name...

* * *

"Meredith." Derek asked concerned.

No answer. He slowly began to worry.

"Meredith." He repeated in panic when he got no answer. Then he heard a loud rumble and Meredith appeared in the doorway, the toothbrush in her hand and looked at him in surprise. "Why are you shouting through the whole house?," she asked. "You´ll wake up Izzie and George." Derek smiled in relief. He had really thought something had happened Meredith.

"Okay." She looked at him expectantly. "I have to go." She explained.

She came to him, gave him a short kiss, rushed to the car and drove to Seattle Grace Hospital.


End file.
